


Static

by Gorrlaus



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 05:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4251060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorrlaus/pseuds/Gorrlaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for the amazing "Static". One of my fav DataLore fics!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Static](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777718) by [Servetolive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive). 



Plus another pic in the same vein, but where I figure the roles are switched


End file.
